


Succulent

by tinglymelons



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Memes, Phanfiction, Plants, literal shitpost, puns, succ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglymelons/pseuds/tinglymelons
Summary: The only thing Phil loves more than his precious house plants is his even more precious boyfriend: Dan(Originally posted on wattpad by me, ilikespie)





	1. Plant One on Me

P: I love plants so much *deep throats a cactus*  
D: o fil u and ur houseplants  
P: imma shove the cactus up ur ass  
D: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
P: it'll be a cactass  
D: ...  
D: y  
P: hey danyul  
D: wot filip  
P: u putt teh succ in succulent  
D: ...  
D: filip u sprk  
P: give me teh succ  
D: k  
*danyul give filip teh succ*  
P: yaaaaassssss


	2. Thorny

*after teh sex*  
d: dat was gr8 p-lizzle  
p: no prob d-sizzle  
d: its d-hizzle wtf u spooon  
p: right skrry idk i feel wierd  
d: wot u mean   
p: liek idk i- *psses out*  
d: FIL  
d: FIL  
d: FIL WAKE UP  
d: FIIIIIIIILLLL  
d: FIL  
d: omg FIL U LITTLE SHIt GET UP STOP JOKING  
p: *stillpassed out*  
d: omg fil no no no no im gonna take u 2 the hospitall   
*at the hospital*  
d: FIX MY BF  
docter: no  
d: wTF???‽!!!?!  
docter: jk  
d: DAS NOT FUNNY   
docter: every1es a critic all my dreams r ded so is ur fren  
d: wOT  
docter: ye theres like thorns and shiz hes bleeding  
d: o no its from the cactus he deep throated!!!1!


	3. Aloe-ve you

docter: ill let u have ur final words *leaves*  
d: this has to be a ;7,@8!) joke you have to ve alive wake up u little hsit  
p: *ded*  
d: filip if you can heare me pls say something anythinh  
p: *is ded*  
d: fil pls ur my bffl ur my bae i luv u i would do anything to have u bacc  
p: *still ded*  
d: how coukd this happen to me i cant deal wuth this i- *cri* i want fil back *cris over phils ded body*  
p: whia what the hel   
d: FIL!!!1!1!! UR ALIVE  
p; yes  
d: how??????? was ut ny luv that brought you back to life???  
p: actually it was lifegoesobladi not knowing how too change archive warnings 2 major character death but sure that works to  
d: i'm just glad ur hear with meee!!!! *kisses his boyfriend8

and so dan and phil went back home and dan burned all the housplants andbthe two british boys lived happily ever after the end

OR DID THEY??!?!?!‽‽ DUN DUN DUN


	4. Denouement

lol jk they did.


End file.
